Electrodes for laser stimulation lamps usually have a material with a low work function for the emission of charge carriers, for example tungsten. Some such structures have an electrode body and a support pin or support bolt integral therewith. A single-unit element can be made by sintering. It is necessary to maintain predetermined geometric relationships of the diameter of the electrode body and the length of the overall electrode. If it is not possible to maintain the required relationships, the electrode may also be made by first constructing the electrode body without a carrier pin, then drilling an end face thereof and inserting the carrier pin into the thus formed bore. The electrode body and the carrier pin or bolt are then welded together.
Either one of the aforementioned methods permits construction of many types of electrodes with different diameters and overall lengths. An electrode made by the second aforementioned process is subject to wider tolerances, however, which is disadvantageous for subsequent use, and decreases the quality of the lamp with which it is to be used.